


Stars Wait for No One

by lover_of_the_rain



Series: Lucifer One-Shots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer is cute, Trixie is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_the_rain/pseuds/lover_of_the_rain
Summary: "Would you like to see the real stars?""Of course, silly!"





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was hesitant to accept the request. Chloe wanted him to watch Beatrice while she went on a date with Marcus. He wasn't sure it was the brightest idea, but he pulled his phone out and typed the reply. 

>> Yes

He gathered the things he'd need and left, his car rumbling gently as he made his way to the detective's house. He parked the car and climbed out. Across the street waited Cain, and Lucifer could feel the daggers from where he stood. He snorted. Of course Cain waited in the car, only real gentlemen actually knocked on the door and escorted the lady out. Lucifer shook his head and walked to the door. He lifted his hand to knock, but the door swung open before his fist made contact with the smooth wood. 

Chloe looked gorgeous, naturally. She was adorned with a fitted red dress and black wedges. Lucifer longed to reach out and push the curled hair out of Chloe's face, but he restrained himself. Chloe's smile was forced as she spoke, "I'll be back at midnight. Trixie, dear!" The child came running, wrapping her arms around her mother, then Lucifer. 

"Bye, Mommy!" Beatrice said, still wrapped around Lucifer's legs. Chloe suppressed a giggle at the look of pure distress on his face. She jumped when a honk made its way to her ears, and she didn't miss the anger in Lucifer's eyes at the sound. She said goodbye and left.

"So, spawn, what is it you wish to do?" Lucifer asked, untangling himself from her grasp.

"I'm gonna finish my drawing, silly," she replied, giggling. She ran back to the table, Lucifer slowly making his way to where she sat, furiously scribbling.

He looked down and saw a crude, unfinished drawing of the night sky, complete with bronze-colored stars and a grey moon. He scoffed at the sight. "That's a poor image of the stars, Spawn." He said harshly.

Beatrice glanced up at him and smirked. "I'm nine, what did you expect?" She quickly got back to work. 

The silence was killing him. "Would you like to  see the real stars?"

"Of course, silly!"

And that's how Lucifer and Trixie ended up draped across the sand, staring up at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed there for nearly an hour, before deciding to take a stroll. Trixie broke the silence first. "They're beautiful, the stars."

"Why thank you, Spawn," Lucifer replied, a sense of pride shooting through him.

"What?" Trixie's voice was filled with confusion, and Lucifer sighed.

"I created them. Each and every star, handmade, hand sculpted."

"Oh," Trixie answered. She was quiet for a moment. "What was it like? Did it hurt?"

Lucifer barked out a laugh. "No, it was...well, there aren't any human languages I can describe it in."

"Any other?" She asked, and he smiled. A dreamy haze fell over him.

Words began spewing out of his mouth, Enochian. The tongue of angels was both sharp and flowy at the same time. Trixie stared in amazement. She reached and touched his arm, and the pure joy brought Lucifer back to earth.

Almost instinctually, Lucifer balled his hands up and swirled them around. Between his fingers, a star was born. 

He called it Trixie.


End file.
